


Veiled Perception

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mechs will never see what is so clearly before their optics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veiled Perception

It is Red Alerts job to protect us from external threats. It is mine to deal with the internal. After all, it would take only a single mech to put a blade through Prime's spark to ruin all that we have fought for.

And so I watch, I analyse, I calculate.

A thankless job.

But not one listed amongst my official duties.

A stirring of the air behind me and a faint scrape of metal against metal catch my attentionn as I glance up to survey the rec room from my corner, where I am, to quote Sideswipe 'sulking because Prime ordered me to come socialise'. They do not realise it is a perfect opportunity for me to watch them without being obvious.

Returning my gaze to the table top five datapads rest where only four were. I add the intruder to the stack as an invisible hand grazes across the edge of one of my doors before its owner leaves me to read up on what he has seen, what he has heard.

Silent and deadly, he is my secret weapon. My Noble spy.

* * *

There are times I wonder how they can be so blind. Even Jazz who believes he is my only handler is oblivious.

They moan about my skulking and spying but they never notice how deftly Prowl sweeps their concerns aside.

Even now they do not realise that he has an ulterior motive for sitting in the rec room other than being ordered to.

I place my datapad beside his stack, and step back as he discreetly adds it to his pile. Running a hand along his nearest doorwing I move away, it wouldn't do any good for me to be bumped into directly behind him. I'd be accused of trying to read his oh so very top secret duty rosters.

I lean back against the far wall, content to observe from a distance as he works.

When he leaves I will follow.

And as normal, they will not see.


End file.
